Rainbow Soap Day 1
by VixieAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what happed to the color kids? Well this will tell you the days of their lives with intresting twists and adventures.
1. Rainbow Soap Day One

***Disclaimer* Rainbow Brite is not mine. I did not make it and I wont say I did.***

**Rainbow Soap Day One**

**Announcer 1: Peer into the world of ****Rainbow****Land****. We see the wonderful color kids fun at play on a nice summer day! Whoa does La'Orange have boobs. **

**Announcer 2: Yes, quit frankly the color kids have grown up. They are teenagers now. Of course as Announcer has said La'Orange was very well endowed in the chest area. For peat sake closer your jaw! As I was saying the kids were having a grand time at the beach.**

"Hey La'Orange are you just going to just lie there all day?" called out Buddy Blue. His huge muscels glistening with sweat from his first game of volleyball. His long blue hair curled around his ears and covered his dark sapphire eyes.

**Announcer 2: Dam is that boy fine….**

**Announcer 1: Who's drooling now…?**

La'Orange looked up and enjoued her view. She moved her body in a more comfortable position on her chair. Realizing this Buddy as hard as he tried to had to look at her chest as well.

"No. I do have every intentions of rolling over." La'Orange said as she closed her eyes and heaved her chest up and down with her breath. She was very proud of her large chest and was not afraid to show it and did not mind Buddy look at it. 

"I'll play," a quiet little voice came from a purple haired girl. Shy Violet looked down at her feet as her cheeks turned red. Buddy Blue took her hand and they went over to the net and joined Patty O'Green and Canery Yellow. 

**Announcer 2: All seemed well in ****Rainbow****Land**** except the normal Murky and Lurky scandals. Well let's check on them for a moment. **

"Damit you bubble brain I need to find my gloom gun. Now were did my teeth go?" Murky said as his cane clicked on the floor. His frail bones did not uphold the years. His age was looking more wrinkled on his face every second.

"I got it Murky, I got it Murky," cried the now 24 year old fuzzy brown over grown sprite called Lurky. Lurky held in his hand the gloom gun as well as his teeth and he crashed into the floor, still clumsy as ever, and broke the poor old Murky's teeth and gloom gun. Not much has really changed for them. Murky let out loud screams of profanity.

**Announcer 1: Hey they are grown up they can hear the bad words now.**

**Announcer 2: I am not about to type all of those profanities!**

**Announcer 1: Ahh why not?**

**Announcer: 2: You do it.**

**Announcer 1: Fine…ok dame… crap… shit….awww there is to many.**

**Announcer 2: Anyway back to the Beach!**

**Announcer 1: Boobies!**

** (Announcer 1 gets smack in the face with beach ball!) **

"Rainbow there is something I have always wanted to give…you" A young man said as he held onto Rainbow's delicate hand. His body was shaking and if he got any skinnyer you could hear his bone shake to. His short brown hair lay flat in a bowl cut, and glasses covered his dark brown eyes.

"Yes Criss what is it?"

"Rainbow…I… umm… well…will you take this as a promise ring" Criss slipped the ring onto her finger. He placed it on the right hand ring finger because it was only a promise ring; the other side is for the wedding ring.

"Oh Criss…" Rainbow said as she planted a huge kiss on Criss' lips. Criss took this as a sign to lay Rainbow on her back and start making out with her.

**Announcer 1: Are they going to do it?**

**Announcer 2: No now shut up!**

**Announcer 1: Awww (sad face****L)**

A large bucket was poured on the two love birds as Stormy says, "Oh stop it you to. You are making me sick! This is a beach not make out point!" 

"What is your problem Stormy?" Rainbow asked because she always knows when Stormy needs someone to talk to. It was some weird connection they seemed to have. Stormy sat down in between Criss and Rainbow. Of course the evil glare towards Criss came from her eyes. She hated Criss. Stormy always called him a pussy and other horrible names. She felt that he wasn't much of a man.

"Indigo has locked herself in her room again." Stormy started.

"What happened this time?" Rainbow rolled her eyes. Indigo was constently locking herself in room. She was very moody and she also did it to work on her music. Rainbow never gotten to see the music, but she did wonder if her songs were something to write about.

"I am not sure… You have to come with me!" The two girl got up and left, leaving Criss to sit alone and sad. 

**Announcer 1: Poor kid he didn't get any.**

Stormy and Rainbow ran to the Color Castle to see what was up with Indigo. Oddly enough Stormy and Rainbow looked a lot alike except of their color coordination and Stormy's grey hair was in a braid but not blonde Rainbow, she just has a ponytail. Through the whole castle loud sobs could be heard in the halls. Different colored sprites ran around franticly getting as much work as they could possible. Most of the time the sprites spoke their own high pitched language, and would use it when the color kids were around. The two girls ignored any of the frantic sprites ran to Indigo's room too see what was up.

"Indigo, it is me Rainbow…Are you ok…" loud sobs came through the door again. Stormy checked the door handle, sure enough it was locked.

"Come on Indigo open the door…" Stormy yelled. For moment, silence filled the room, the door slowly creaked open, and a bright orange haired girl appeared.

"Indigo! What did you do to your hair?" screamed Stormy as she looked at Indigo's orange hair that was once black. Her birthmark like indigo streak was still there but was now brighter then ever against the orange. You still could see chunks of black hair breaking through the orange forest of hair. Indigo's eyes swelled with tears and she slammed the door. This time she didn't lock it. Rainbow glared at Stormy.

"What!" Stormy asked. Rainbow just shook her head and the two of them walked in the room. The room was decorated with indigo shades and yellow stars. Soft pillows made the bed on the floor and every other kind of furniture. Indigo like it this way, it seemed to help her think about her music. Stormy always called it the padded room.

"Indigo why did you change you hair?" Rainbow asked.

"Red  thought it would be cool to have more indigo streaks in my hair…" Indigo sobbed.

"All this for some man…sheesh!" Stormy grumbled. Rainbow looked at Stormy and pointed to the door. Stormy just stared at her and wouldn't move. So Rainbow pushed Stormy out the door and locked it.

 "We can try and fix it" Rainbow said as she started to play with Indigo's hair. Indigo cried as Rainbow tried other hair products in her hair, hopping that this will help and impress Red Butler.

**Announcer 1: Who Indigo really liked.**

**Announcer 2: Duh! Well that is the end of the Rainbow Soap Day One. See you Next day when you get to meet Rainbow's  mysterious twin.**


	2. Rainbow Soap Day Two

**Rainbow Soap 2**

**Announcer 2: Welcome back to Rainbow Soap. Not much has gone on in ****Rainbow****Land**** since the last episode, but I am sure something good will happen soon.**

**Announcer 1: Someone is gunna get laid.**

**Announcer 2: Didn't I just lock you in the closet?**

**Announcer 1: Yeah…but your for got to lock the door.**

**Announcer 2: I will return you to your schedule reading and as I continue to lock him the closet.**

"So is Rainbow coming back any time soon Stormy," Criss asked. Storm got an evil grin on her face and she formed a nice little ploy to get rid of Criss for good.

"No her friends are a lot more important then you! Well that is what she said to Indigo." Stormy walked off with a huge smile on her face. He plan had started. Soon he will feel neglected and get upset, and Rainbow will think she is right (she is always right so she says) and she will break up with him. I hope so soon. I hate to see a prom picture go up in flames.

Meanwhile back in the Color Castle Rainbow was hard at work trying to fix Indigo's hair. All the hair products made Indigo's hair shine as well as smooth, but the yellowish color and some enhancing streaks of black were evident.

"Where did you get this?" asked Indigo, pointing to the large white stone on a gold band with a circle of stones surrounding it. They were color coordinated to make a rainbow. 

**Announcer 1: Awww how cute...He needs to get a life.**

**Announcer 2: Hey what are you doing out of the closet! Get back here!**

**Announcer 1: Shit. (Runs)**

"I got that from Criss." Rainbow blushed as she extended her hand and let the light bounce off the crystals. She was impressed with his choice of gift, but he always seemed to be good with picking out gifts. The Puppy Brite and Kitty Brite were great gifts and that small rainbow t-shirt that she has yet to wear.

"I wish Red would give me something like that. So is it an engagement ring?"

"No just a promise ring. I mean we are only 17 and 18, I don't think he is thinking about that stuff." 

Of course Rainbow was thinking back to that one night, with the candles surrounding them on the floor. A soft bear skin rug on her back. A silk blanket surrounding her half naked body, she still had her underwear and bra on at that time. Criss was in his cute whity tighties that had pictures of Batman on them. His mom did a lot of his shopping. Criss leaned closer to her, he cupped her chin with his hand, and moved closer to her lips, but the moment was stopped as Criss let out a loud yell. Apparently Batman underwear is very flammable and he was set on fire. 

**Announcer 1: Once again the poor guy. He is never gunna get laid. (Cringe in fear) Can I stay and watch…please… (Puppy face)**

**Announcer 2: Fine you have been reprieved.**

**Announcer 1: YEAH!!!!**

"Well you and Red Butler seem to get along well. Just give it sometime. He will." Rainbow said as she tied up Indigo's hair in a ribbon with a star clasp on it. Indigo looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair still looked like Halloween puke but there wasn't really anything she could do until 30 days later, or another dye would turn it green. She had to laugh when thinking about looking like Patty O'Green. Indigo always thought her hair was awful looking. 

"But me and Red are not dating," Indigo said sadly wishing it was a lie.

"Indigo the boy likes you. He is just waiting for the right time to tell you that. Besides you are the only person that can call him Red." 

Indigo thought for a moment. Rainbow was right only she could call him Red, everyone else had to call him Red Butler. The two girls decided to walk towards the beach to see if Rainbow's hair creation worked.

"Hey Rainbow!" yelled Stormy from the crashing waves. She started running and jumping over waves in the ever popular Baywatch run. 

"Hey Stormy," Indigo said quietly hoping that Stormy would be a lot kinder then she was given before. Stormy looked at Indigo once then twice and a third time for good measure.

"Indigo! That is you! Wow it looks good," Stormy said sincerely. She really meant it this time. Indigo started smiling and walked with her head up. Other kids were looking at her and whistling. She was sure to catch Red's attention now.

"So who is your little friend Rainbow? La'Orange said pulling down her shades. 

"You don't even recognize me La'Orange"  

La'Orange's jaw dropped as she took another look at Indigo. She then got an evil grin as she called out to Red Butler. Red Butler can up towards her with a volleyball in his hand. His long deep dark red hair floated in the wind as his very strong muscles were etched with beads of sweat. Indigo watched his with pure admiration. Sigh.

"So Rainbow who your mysterious friend?" Red Butler asked eyeing Indigo from feet to head, then head to feet repeatedly, but finally stopping at her chest witch was protruding from a very tight bikini top. 

**Announcer 1: There was something missing from the inscriptions. Ok I just didn't know where to put it. So here is the blurb. Indigo looks just like Rainbow Brite except her dark skin, some dark streaks in her hair and the infamous indigo streak. Hence the mysterious twin of Rainbow Brite, ok so now back to the show**

"So what is your name," Red Butler said to Indigo. Indigo just giggled and took him by the arm. She led Red away from the evil eyes of La'Orange, the stealing ear of Stormy and the shock of Rainbow Brite. "So are you going to tell me your name or is it a secret…" Red said with a diviner smile. His brown eyes looked deep into Indigo's eyes, she about melted.

"Libby," whispered Indigo into his ear.

**Announcer 1: Wait that's not her name????**

**Announcer 2: Duh she is being all secretive.**

**Announcer 1: Why does she want to do that?**

**Announcer 2: I don't know but you will just have to wait and see.**

**Announcer 1: I don't wanna ****L**


	3. Rainbow Soap Day Three

***NOTE* I do not own Rainbow Brite or any of the character in it. So done sue me. Trust me I am poor****L **

**Rainbow Soap Day Three**

**Announcer 2:  Welcome back to Rainbow Soap. It has been the third day of spring break and the color kids are enjoying ever moment of it.**

**Announcer 1: But it is raining****L**

**Announcer 2: So**

**Announcer 1: No one is in bathing suits****L**

Stormy had to work today; she is the girl that brings the rain. Criss took this opportunity to use the Rainbow Key to get into Rainbow Land through his closet. This is the reason why he still lives at home. He got on his best lounging cloths which were clean stylish jeans and a name brand shirt. Either way his thick black glasses and bowl cut hair made him look geeky. He used the key and entered Rainbow Land. 

For some freakish reason Rainbow Land had the sun shining brightly over every thing. (Am I the only person that ever caught that on Earth it is raining but not in Rainbow Land in this cartoon?) Anyway Criss was walking down the path to the Color Castle on his way he met up with La'Orange. 

"Well Criss what a surprise," La'Orange cooed as she started to move closer to him.

"Hi…La'Orange" Criss stammered in his best rendition of a boy going through puberty. Criss tried so hard to not look at her chest…

  
**Announcer 1: But they are so big!**

By this time La'Orange had Criss held up against a tree. Her boobs pressed up against him, her voice beckoning for him to be her lover. Criss refused as hard as he could. He eventually broke away from her to only be stopped by Rainbow.

"Rainbow it is not what it looks like…" Criss cried as La'Orange just leaned up against a tree and showed her best innocent sad like face. She was very good at this. She would always perfect her actions in a mirror so that she could be a famous actress. 

"You like you her more then me don't you…" Rainbow sniffed trying to pry the ring off her hand.

"No it is not like that. Rainbow I care about you."

"Its because she has bigger breast isn't it?"

"No! Just because yours are smaller…."

"So you don't like my chest? You are so mean Criss!"

"Rainbow listen to me," Criss said grabbing her hand and sliding the ring back to the base of her finger, "I love everything about you and nothing is going to change that."

"You love me Criss," Rainbow said with hopeful and blinking blue eyes. 

**Announcer 2: Oh no the L-Word.**

**Announcer 1: He is in for it now.**

Rainbow and Criss walked hand and hand towards the Color Castle.

"I will get you someday Criss. You will be mine!" La'Orange said.

Meanwhile Patty O'Green and Buddy Blue were lounging on the ground under a tree. They were talking about the mysterious Rainbow Brite look alike with bigger boobs and darker skin. They joked about Rainbow's small chest. It always seemed to be a running joke with Patty. Patty was blessed with a medium chest and it didn't seem to bother her in anyway.

"So are you going to go after the Busty Rainbow Brite?" Patty asked as she poked Buddy in the side. Buddy jumped away as he was very ticklish.

"Nah the Light hair and dark skin just doesn't do it for me."

"So who do you like?" Patty pressed as she scooted towards him.

Buddy looked at the sky for a moment. The clouds created an image of a girl.

"No one really…"

**Announcer 1: Who does he like? Who does he like?**

**Announcer 2: You will find out keep watching.**

Patty's heart sank as he hopes crushed. Secretly she was in love with the boy. Everything was written in the rainbow. Blue and green side by side, and Patty felt that there was nothing to change that. 

"Hey Patty and Buddy, what are you guys up to?" Cannery yellow asked. The tow responded with a mono tone nothing. Cannery explained to them about all the work that has to be done for the Rainbow Land Ball. Cannery's over excitement for the bash persuaded, or forced, how you want to look at it, into the work of decorating. There was still weeks before the big gala, but I you know Cannery she is always on the ball. The three ran towards the Color Castle.

Meanwhile Red and Indigo or Libby, you might call her, were off horseback riding. Starlight was nice enough to be a quiet companion as long as he got to spend sometime with Sunrise. 

"So Libby what are some things you like doing?" Red asked as the two slowly trotted along the shore.

"Music mostly and drama," she answered. 

"My best friend likes music too. You should meet her sometime," Indigo started thinking. Maybe there would be a chance to get him to spill his true feeling for her. 

"I would like that very much. But are you sure she will like me" she fluttered her eyelashes at Red.

"I am sure she would if only she would come out of her room more often," Red said looking back towards the Color Castle. Indigo thought for a moment. Most of the time, she was writing a song for her surprise appearance at the Rainbow Land Ball, she really didn't want to mess up with all those kids there. She was grateful by that time she would be able to dye her hair back to normal. She did think about doing the streaks but she rather be normal instead of going through the pain she was going through now.

Suddenly Sunrise reared up and knocked Indigo off. Sunrise ran off towards the mountains. After Red got off Starlight, he ran after her. Mysteriously it began to rain in Rainbow Land. (Yes it has been known to rain in Rainbow Land, but not at the same time as earth) Red lead Indigo into a near by came so that they could be dry. The light of day dimmed and the night sky darkened the rain clouds.

"Well it looks like we are going to stay here until Starlight comes back," Red declared as he started picking up dried leaves and sticks.

"That could be all night," Indigo whined. She hated the outdoors but her mood began to change as she realized she was alone with Red. Red finally got a fire going. He put his red cape around Indigo's shoulders and then held her. She was very room, but she was not about to move from this spot.

"You know there is something interesting about you," Red started, "it's like I already know you." Red just shook his head thinking of the idea. Indigo didn't want to reveal her little secret so she began to scream more ideas and plots to capture his heart, maybe twice!

"Maybe its finally coming clear…your heart," Indigo said as she leaned towards Red for a kiss. Red brought his hand up her back and through her hair. 

**Announcer 1: He knows how to work the ladies. **

**Announcer 2: I think its time for you to go back into the closet!**

**Announcer 1: But you said I could stay out till the end of the show.**

**Announcer 2: It is until day four is up.**

**Announcer 1: You can't lock me up if you can't catch me. (Whoosh)**

**Announcer 2: Get back here!**


End file.
